The Quickening
by BillieBlackbird
Summary: Basch/Ashe. Will his honor and her stubbornness keep them apart? Rated M for language, violence, and adult situations in later chapters. Vaan/Penelo; Balthier/Fran. Extra-fluffy. :
1. Giza

**A/N**: Hello world! This is my very first fic on . I'm deeply sorry if there are any horrible spelling errors and I will go back and fix them. This was intending to be a fluffy little one-shot, but I decided to lengthen it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy XII or any of it's characters including Basch, Ashe, Fran, Balthier, Penelo, or Vaan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gust of hot air brushed against her face as she turned her head towards the sky. It was the dry season in the Giza Plains, and with hopeful sigh, Ashe noted that the weather did look a bit overcast-y.

The villagers noticed as well, and they had warned the others to keep shelter, the rain -although it was welcomed was not very forgiving. The delaying news didn't seem to faze the others however. Fran and Balthier were already charming their way into getting some decent shelter, and Penelo and Vaan seemed to have made quite good friends with the village children. Ashe could already here an excited young boy drag the two into his small hut. She frowned upon this scene, because both couples had a way with people, something Ashe envied. She was a princess after all. Someone that people respected out of force, not because they admired her spirit. Even under her alias she wasn't able to connect to many and this had frustrated her a great deal.

A sudden crash of thunder literally shook her from her thoughts and she jumped.

"Ashe." Came the deep and smooth voice of the tall man standing behind her. She whirled her head around and gazed over him, admittedly glad he was there.

Basch. How many times had she wanted to talk with him during this journey when she could not? There was always an interruption, ever the pressing matter that deterred her reunion with Captain Basch Fon Rosenburg. Their first meeting since his departure had not gone well, but at the time it was expected. She thought him a traitor to Dalmasca, a murderer to her father, and a coward of a man. As time had grown on, and as she had been spending her days with him, she realized that she was gravely mistaken about the loyalty of Basch. He was always on her side,  
and even when she lost faith in him, he remained by her side. And now that she finally had the strength to admit all of this...now she needed to tell him.

Ashe had been still long enough to make Basch wonder what was going on in her mind. She was clearly staring at him, and thinking about something- whatever that something may be, he was not so sure he wanted to know. "Lady Ashe," He corrected, in a louder tone. She blinked and stood up quickly, dusting her red skirt off. "Oh, yes. Sorry, Basch." Together they stood before each other rather awkwardly and Basch shifted his gaze toward the darkening sky. "I have found a small cave a few stretches from that bridge southwest, I know it is not much but from what the villagers say it seems to be the only option."

A small cave? How is it that the others received huts all within reasonable distance but her royal majesty had to suffice for a hollow rock? Well, in all reality it wasn't that big of a deal. She nodded her head and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "What about you?" She inquired, scanning around the area. He snorted slightly, catching her attention. "I'm going with you of course."

She raised an eyebrow, considering how strictly abiding to formalities Basch had been all this time, it surprised her to hear him say that he would be sharing quarters with her. "I cannot have you out there alone, your majesty. The rain should subside within the hour, but it is my duty." So that's what he meant. She smiled a little. "Very well Captain. Lead the way."

He did. He strode only a few steps ahead, while she followed. As they walked noticed a small gash on his upper left arm. It was lousily bandaged and easily bleeding down his muscular arm. She found her self wanting to reach out and trail her fingers across it but quickly snapped out of such a thought. There was no denying she was attracted to him. He was tall, well built and strong, and incredibly handsome. Even in his ruggedness and his wild hair, the scar on his eye, the quiet gaze his pale eyes reflected...he was like a god. Perhaps that was a reason she couldn't stay truly angry with him lately. Yes, that must be it.

They arrived at the cave and crouched down inside, and sat on the cool earth. Basch was fumbling with something, and then placed a small lantern in the center of the cave. He laid down a small quilt and motioned for Ashe to sit on it. "Thank you..." She trailed quietly, hugging her knees to her chest. "Is there anything you need, Majesty?" he sat down beside her. "I need you to stop doing me favors. I'm not a princess anymore." She smiled, playfully. "You'll always be my princess." he replied, and as soon as he said it he cringed. 'That sounded strange. '_Now she thinks you're damned fool.'_

Ashe's gray eyes widened upon hearing the words and she looked away quietly. The awkward silence that filled the air was enough to make him wish he was anywhere in the entire world besides Princess Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. He started again. "Ashe, I-" "No. Basch, there is something I have been wanting to get off my chest for some time now and I just want you to know that..." she paused, searching his face, her heart clenching over the scar on his eye. He had endured that for Dalmasca. For _her_. She sighed and looked down at her hands, which were shaking in her anxiety. "I am so sorry Basch."

She suddenly felt her hand intertwined with his as he squeezed it gently, causing her to look up. Instead of telling her it was his fault, or reprimanding her for apologizing to him, he smiled warm and genuine. "I have forgiven Dalmasca a long time ago and with that I have forgiven you. You know I have." She only nodded and hesitantly brought her hand to his face, tracing along his scar and all her guilty thoughts flooding into her mind. He grabbed her hand and tugged it away from his face, now keeping both of her soft hands firm in his grip. Basch knelt to the ground before her, his face now unreadable. "Do you trust me?"

_What?_ Of course she trusted him. She only hated him at first because it was easy. Easy to place blame for a such a heinous crime, easy for closure. In her heart she knew he was innocent all along, now she knew it more than ever and she couldn't help but hate herself more for accusing this man. "Yes. I trust you." she said it clearly, as a affirmation for them both.

Basch nodded seriously as he stood up and released her hands. Now the former knight was towering over her. "I believe we can move on now." Coicidentally, the rain stopped.


	2. Mt Bur Omisace

**A/N:** Woo. Chapter 2. Things get moving in this chapter -Wink- Nothing too racy though. I also realize that I made a really bad...grammar error in the author's note of the first chapter. XD I'm not sure how to edit something that has already been published, however. Does anyone know?

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I don't own Final Fantasy XII or any of it's characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one of the coldest recorded nights in the history of Mt. Bur-Omisace's weather. Ashe scowled at the thought, for every day seemed to hit a new degree of lethal subzero temperatures. She was thankful for the new garments they had purchased at the local vendor, for none of them were exactly prepared for the severity of the winter snowstorms. She pulled her coat tighter and buried her cold nose within the warmth of the fur.

After what seemed hours, Fran had managed to lead them into a campsite, not far from where the expected hunt was supposed to dwell. Vaan was smiling widely and Penelo was practically jumping for joy as they spotted a large bonfire in the center of the camp. "Well it's about high time we found some fire. I was beginning to think you had lost your spark my dear Fran." Balthier winked at the Viera woman and took her hand. "Will her majesty and her loyal knight be joining us this evening?" He teased, throwing them a look over his shoulder. Basch placed his gloved hand over Ashe's shoulder, ignoring the sky pirate. "Is all well my lady?" How terribly did she want to sink into his arms and have him hold her all night. She turned to face him and was slightly taken a back by his appearance. His face was pale and the ends of his hair had icicles hanging from the strands. "I will manage, but surely not all is well with you Captain!" Her eyebrows rose in worry as picked the frost from his hair, leaning in close.

She didn't seem to notice how close she really was, and how uncomfortable it made Basch. He watched her silently while she fussed over him, taking in every part of her lovely face. Even he had to admit it was sort of amusing to see Ashe concerned like this. He did not trust his thoughts when it came to the princess however, and mentally kicked himself before allowing any such violating thoughts to enter his mind. "Let's get you to the fire." With that, she grabbed his hand and marched over to the fire as Basch dragged behind. "Majesty I am fine, this is not necessary..." Ashe shot him a death glare and plopped down near the fire, yanking his hand down to her level and forcing him to sit. "Captain," she began haughtily. "Yes my lady?" "Do you think it wise to have my only protector frozen to death?" She only said it because it would be the only way he would listen to her when it came to matters of himself. Basch chuckled quietly and poked a log with a stick into the fire. "Nay, forgive me."

Across the bonfire, Balthier huddled next to Fran and grinned like mad. "What are you possibly smiling about in this weather?" Fran mused, leaning into Balthier. The glint in his mischievous eyes was obvious. "It's just interesting, you see." He pointed to the Knight and the Princess,  
who were sharing a blanket and laughing quietly to themselves. "I see..." Fran smirked. "What is going on in that corrupted mind of yours?" She inquired. "Am I the only one that's sick of waiting for these two to get it on already?" Fran pinched his arm and hushed him, suppressing a giggle. "No...you're not the only one. Although I wouldn't quite put it that way."

"Choice words my dear. And no need to worry, I won't meddle too much." Fran shot him a knowing glance, and turned to a villager handing out some sort of hot drink. She nodded to the boy and sipped hers with joy.

"I thank you, sir." Ashe said to the child, gratefully taking the warm tea. He bowed politely and turned to the man beside Ashe. Basch nodded his thanks and gruffly took a long sip. "You were thirsty." Ashe stated, warming her hands against the mug. "Aye." They sat in comfortable silence, watching the flame and becoming lost in their own thoughts. "See? You are looking much better already." Ashe smiled, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, absent minded. The intimacy of the action was not past Basch, and he stood still as he did earlier. Ashelia frowned. "Come now Basch. I don't bite." _'God dammit...do not think about that!'_ He cursed himself. This had to be the twentieth time today. He tried not to notice the redness of her full lips, or the way the fire seemed to dance in her soft gray eyes.

What was it about this man that made the princess this way? He was a Knight, she was soon to be his queen. _His_. Why did that thought please her? It occurred to her that she had always preferred Basch over the other Knights in the Dalmascan army, whether the she wanted to admit it or not she felt inexplicably drawn to him. Here was a Knight who rose in the ranks, from nothing at all only to become one of the most heroic people she had ever known. Not only did he keep his promise to her as was his duty, but he was possibly her only real friend.

As if on cue, Vaan walked over to their area of the fire. "There's only 3 tents." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So?" Basch looked up at the young man. He didn't see the problem with that.

"So, you two are sharing that tent." The two paled and looked over to where his finger pointed- A small, red tent.

"How about I bunk with-" Basch was cut off by Vaan's waving hand. "No can do. Balthier already told the lady lending the tent that you two would be staying in it together."

Basch narrowed his eyes and searched for Balthier. That man was simply unrelenting. "Surely she wouldn't mind if we just made a switch?" Ashe said in confusion. Vaan sighed. "He's been telling everyone that you are married to each other."

The princess nearly choked on her tea, spitting it ungracefully from her mouth. "He what?!" Her cheeks felt pink from the thought. Basch looked wary but nodded anyway. "So be it then. Goodnight Vaan." Vaan shrugged his shoulders and ran back to his tent. Ashe turned to her Knight in disbelief. "Y-you're..." She found herself stammering and Basch looked over curiously. "Highness, I will sleep on the other side but if it makes you uncomfortable I will sleep somewhere else." Was she blushing?

"No that is not necessary Basch. It's far too bitter out here." She stood up and took his arm, glancing over to see a few older women smiling at the presumed couple. Ashelia couldn't help it, she sort of liked the idea. She snuggled closer into Basch's strong arm as he lead the way and opened the tent for her. Perhaps it was wrong, but he liked the idea too. Once inside, Ashe sat down on the sleeping bag, drawing her knees to her chest. Basch zipped up the tent tight, and removed his coat setting it gently over the princess. "To keep you warm." He looked over to a spot on the other side of the too small tent and frowned. _'I suppose this will do.'_ Ashe threw his coat back to him and slipped inside the provided sleeping bag, shivering deeply. "You need it more than I." He took it without a word, which wasn't really a surprise since Basch wasn't one for talking. He made his bed and lied down, curling up like a child. Ashe wanted to laugh at his expression but kept it to a smile.

After several minutes of tossing and turning, Ashe opened the sleeping bag and sat up. "I am freezing." she stated. "Have my coat then." "No...Basch come...just..could you just.." She struggled with the words, not wanting to sound awkward but perfectly aware that it came out awkward anyway. "Hold me..." she finished quietly. Basch felt the butterflies in his stomach as he inched over beside her and reluctantly climbed into the sleeping bag. 'The gods hate me.' Tentatively, she reached out her arm and wrapped it around his waist. He wondered if she could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, allowing her to hug tightly against their freezing bodies.

'You're only doing this because it is freezing and she is your princess.' He repeated the mantra and closed his eyes. Ashe sighed happily against him and tried to control the chattering of her teeth. Basch buttoned the sleeping bag fully and pulled her closer, just a little too forcefully until she was settled in his lap firmly. Her gray eyes were wide and beautiful and despite his best efforts he couldn't help but look into them. Without warning, she pressed her lips to his gently. His mouth opened in surprise and her tongue quickly slipped past the barrier of his teeth. Basch didn't care at the moment. His tongue battled hers as she shifted in his lap with growing urgency. Her fingers went about his head and grabbed fistfuls of his wavy blond hair as his hand slid up her leg and pulled her thigh tight against his waist. His mouth was hot and quick and kissed down her jaw to her neck and she moaned in surprise, his stubble tickled her shoulder.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" The sound of a familiar teenage boy filled the tent. They both gasped in surprise but found it hard to remove from the other person inside the tiny sleeping bag. Vaan couldn't hide his grin as he poked his head back outside and cleared his throat. "S-sorry to interrupt...but the hunt is on." Basch and Ashe quickly got out of the sleeping bag and straightened their clothes, readying their weapons in a tensed silence. "Forgive me Captain..." she whispered quietly, looking down at her boots. Basch shook his head and attempted to plaster the usual stoic look back on his face. "There is nothing to forgive." he stated flatly. To Ashe, that had so many connotations. _'So he wanted me to kiss him? Or is he angry?'_ Before her mind had the chance to go on it's usual analyzing rampage, Basch had opened the tent.

Meanwhile, Vaan was running to catch up with the others. He stopped a few feet short to catch his breath as Penelo and Balthier turned to him. "Yeah, don't worry. They are catching up." Penelo smiled playfully and pulled on Vaan's arm. "Well? What are you standing around for then?" He grinned back, thinking about what it would be like to kiss Penelo that way, how he had seen Lady Ashe and Captain Basch.

_'The old man's still got it.'_ He shook his head and grinned.


	3. The Phon Coast

**A/N:** Chapter three, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Basch, Ashe, or any of Final Fantasy 12 characters/references. I am using the ideas.

The sun shimmered on the shores of the Phon Coast, warming the blue waters and the golden sand. Ashe rubbed her sleepy eyes and stood up to stretched.

"What a beautiful day." She yawned and pulled back the tent, making her presence known to the group.

Ashe had gotten past trying to look presentable in the mornings, it was fruitless. At this point, no one seemed to pay any attention and after a nice shower her hair would always fall back into place. She smiled at the Penelo, Fran, and Balthier who were already eating their breakfast.

"Ah, the princess awakens! Good morning your majesty, and might I note that it is a fine day for a swim?"

Balthier's sing-song voice wasn't unexpected. Neither was the grin plastered to his face. She chuckled.

"Good morning to you as well, and it's far too early for a swim." She took a seat next to the Viera who just finished neatly eating her own food.

It seemed at times that Fran was more lady-like than the princess herself, although it was not ironic among Viera. Both Fran and Penelo greeted her good morning, and filled her in on the day's activities. Vaan and Basch had been working on building a raft for nearly an hour now, and the Princess was bewildered as to why.

"A raft?" She inquired, looking down along the glistening coast. It really was gorgeous here.

"Yes. Some people informed us of a river that will need to be crossed before we reach the Titcha Uplands." Penelo replied, bouncing up from her seat and smiling towards the sky.

"I see."

Fran pointed to some fruit on the table.

"The Captain and the boy have forgotten their breakfast."

Ashe paused for a moment before announcing that she would deliver it to them.

"I am not so sure Princess. I do not believe Sir Basch will approve of you going alone." The Viera retorted.

Ashelia did not know why, but she blushed.

"They are just down east, no? It is a short distance, I will be fine." She assured them, and grabbed the basket of fruit.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach every time Basch was mentioned. Admittedly, the action had occurred in the past, before the war. After his imprisonment she felt it impossible to ever harbor such feelings, even some as simple as her physical attraction to him. But time had past, and they both had grown. She had faith in his innocence now, and he was a constant reminder of her determination to restore her kingdom. Ever since their kiss on Mt. Bur-Omisace, she could not stop thinking of him. Countless nights did she envision his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body. It was considered improper, but it excited her.

Ashe used her hand as a shield for her eyes in the glaring of the sun. She could now see Vaan rummaging in a back pack for tools, and Basch hammering wood. When she reached their site, she set out the fruit on a small table and cleared her throat.

"I have brought breakfast." She said with confidence.

Immediately Vaan looked up and strode to the table, shoving a large fruit into his mouth happily.

"Thanks..Princess." He was talking with his mouth full, and Ashe was positive that the action was only endearing coming from Vaan.

She nodded and her eyes shifted over to Basch. He was looking at her intensely, his eyes raked over her body slowly, and Ashe began to blush under his scrutiny.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Her hands fidgeted with themselves and she briefly cast her glance away as Basch did the same. Now he was hammering again quietly, and each time the hammer hit the wood, his muscular arm would contract and Ashe would watch appreciatively. Gone was the red vest and armor that covered his upper body, he was only wearing those khaki shorts._ Wow._ She watched a bead of sweat ripple down his chest and onto his well-defined abs. For a man that had been in prison not long ago, he sure looked good. She felt her temperature rising and a familiar heat stirring below.

She snapped out of it quickly before she did anything she would regret, and took a piece of fruit into her hand.

"Basch?" She called over the loud clanking.

He set his hammer down and looked up as if surprised.

"Majesty. Good morning, and I am sorry I was gone when you woke. Is there anything you need?" His voice sounded husky.

_Yes there is something I NEED Captain..._

"Uh..no. But thank you and good morning to you as well." She extended her arm and offered him the food, which he took gratefully.

"Ah, this is much needed. Thank you Lady Ashe."

Ashe nodded and took a seat across from him on the bench where Vaan was blissfully eating. As much as she tried, she could not tear her traitorous eyes away from Basch. He bit into the fruit and a bit of juice dribbled down his chin, past his jaw, and was currently journeying down his neck. At that moment she wished she was that that drop of juice. Or better yet, licking it off.

"Basch, you have bit of...juice on your neck."

His eyes flashed again and he quickly wiped it up.

"Aye. Sorry, highness."

"No need to be sorry..." she trailed lowered her head to look at her feet.

Ashe had decided to stay with the two men as they completed the raft. She also decided to remove her suffocating armor in fear that she might collapse from heat exhaustion at any minute. Now she was clad in her makeshift swimsuit, consisting of the small white top she wore and red undergarments. For a few minutes she felt uncomfortable being so exposed, especially in front of her Knight, but it wore off as it was nothing less revealing than a bikini. The council didn't have to know, anyway.

Basch was dying on the inside though, and if Ashelia didn't put some clothes on soon, he was going to have a growing problem. A big, obvious, growing, problem. He grumbled and wipe the sweat from his forehead, determined not to think about it. He stepped onto the raft that Vaan and Ashe were already boarded on, and used a stick to guide it across the shore to their camp. Balthier, Fran, and Penelo were already swimming when they got there. Vaan docked the raft before diving into the water with excitement.

"This feels great." He exclaimed to no one in particular.

Penelo was already at work. She had slipped quietly under the water unseen by the unsuspecting teen and sprouted from the water to dunk his head in.

Balthier looked to Fran and sighed. This was intended to be a pleasant swim, not a rowdy one. The Viera just shook her head and smiled.

On the raft, the princess was sitting on the edge, waving only her feet in the water.

"You should swim, highness." Basch plopped down beside her, a little too close for either of their comfort.

"I do not know how."

Basch blinked and he threw back his head in laughter. Ashe suppressed a smile and pursed her lips.

"You find this amusing, Basch? No one has ever taught me."

"It's just that you live in Dalmasca. One of the hottest climates this side of Ivalice. It's strange that you cannot swim, my lady."

Basch used his hands to propel his body off the ledge and ease into the cooling waters. He seemed to float with ease, and the ends of his hair were wet.

"Come, I will teach you."

Ashe bit her lip and looked into the water longingly. This could get embarrassing very quickly, but she would never hear the end of it from Balthier if he found out.

Slowly, she slipped off the raft and into the water. She panicked and started to sink, but Basch's strong arms held her up easily. 

_Oh, gods._

This was a bad mistake on her part. Now he was holding her in the water, all wet and slippery and hot. Not part of the plan.

"Relax your arms and let them float to the side. Tread the water with your legs and you will float."

Ashe did as she was told, and found herself at least able to float on her own. She would not be ready if Basch left her side however.

The others seemed to be concentrated in an intense match of water volleyball, as a few locals had come to join the group in the water. She turned back only to see Basch floating several feet ahead of her now, and she gasped.

"Basch! Do not leave me here!"

"Nay Princess, you know I would not. Lean forward and paddle your arms over here."

Ashe blinked and timidly reached her arms out across the water and swam towards him fairly easily. The weightlessness of the water caused her to over estimate her boundaries however, and she ended up pressed straight up against Basch, her breasts bobbing against his chest in the water. Her breath hitched and she caught him looking down between their bodies. She gasped, both of their faces redder than a rogue tomato.

"Maje-......Ashelia." he winced, looking over at the others from a distance, cursing their presence for ruining this moment.

She watched his lips as he said her name, suddenly not caring if the others saw or not. To hell with it.

Basch waded backwards a bit, until they were moved behind a brush of a tree, hidden.

_She is your QUEEN._

A little piping voice in his head reminded him of his place, and he apologized.

"You're sorry?" Her voice sounded strained and she settled her arms around his neck.

"Aye...it was out of line." He nearly whispered the words as his face moved towards her like a magnet. His self-control was slipping.

"Then make it up to me." She said against his lips.

Without a word more he pushed her body against his and met his lips with hers in a desperate kiss. He'd been dreaming of another chance like this for weeks now and the reality felt so much better. Ashe's soft body crushed up against his hard one and she let out a whimper into his lips as he slid his warm tongue into her mouth to meet hers. Her hands traveled down his broad back and down the muscles of his arms. His hands grabbed fistfuls of her silky hair as her legs locked around his waist, making him growl.

The woman truly did not know what she did to him.

She tasted like that sweet tangy fruit she gave him this morning; he'd much rather taste it off her lips than having the real thing.

"Sir Basch? Lady Ashe?" Penelo was calling for them from the campsite several yards away.

Quickly, Basch entangled himself from the princess and gasped for air. She too was panting and spun her head the other direction nervously.

"That was close..." she said, blushing.

How badly did he want to pull her back into his arms and kiss her again. He knew this could not be possible with 'pigtails' shouting for them. He nodded to her apologetically, but she dismissed it.

"We should swim back to shore...the others are waiting." He stated.

He took her hand and gently helped her swim back, meeting the curious faces of Balthier, Penelo, and Vaan. He noted that Fran didn't look either curious nor interested. Fran was an alright girl.

Ashe wrapped herself in a towel and ignored the questioning looks. Basch seemed to be embarrassed enough, and he stated that he was feeling ill and he would be staying in his tent. He hoped no one would guess that he was really going inside to hide his rather obvious desire. His cheeks flushed and he nearly leaped to the tent.

"Basch," Ashe said, grinning.

"Hm?" He stopped and turned around slightly.

"Apology accepted."

___________________________________

First off, thank you for the reviews so far, I appreciate them. I promise the next chapter gets the plot moving more! Hah...I was thinking of changing this chapter to M, but I think I will wait for THAT. ; )


End file.
